Hell and Kindom Come
by LuffyxRuby
Summary: LuffyxOc something that will hopfully get out of my head now that I have wrote it down Buggy forces people to do things that he shouldn't force them to do.
1. Trouble!

I'm sorry I've been gone a while because of theatre but i'm back so any way here is the story

* * *

"No! Please they're just children leave them alone!"Luffy heard Shanks yell from behind the magic barrier separating them. Buggy just ignored Shanks and kept laughing his head off. "Ruby-san I'm Sorry I'm so sorry!"Luffy said he had never before been scared of anything before in his life since he was seven but Buggy was forcing him to do horrible things to Ruby the girl he had been in love with since he was seven and now she was dating him, Luffy had thought this would be a good day today everything was going great for them until now 

_Flashback_

_Luffy had finally found One Piece and given Shanks back his hat and Luffy had even had found time during Shank's crew's 'welcome back' party to talk to Shanks in his cabin and asked him for permission to marry Ruby but he never got an answer because the Thousand Sunny lurched to it's side and when Shanks and Luffy got to the deck of the Thousand Dragon ( I think that's the name of Shanks Ship ) Buggy was there and both Luffy and Shanks crew's were knocked out and tied up except for Ruby who Buggy had hanging in midair with his Chop-Chop fruit powers Buggy punched Shanks, Shanks then recovered and charged at Buggy yelling "Let my Daughter Go!" But Buggy just laughed and put his hand up as Shanks came towards him and then Shanks ran into a invisible barrier "You won't be able to protect your precious daughter and her beloved boyfriend from me now Shanks! HaHaHahHa!" "Now as for you two" Buggy said Luffy had just freed Ruby from Buggy's dismembered hand. "Monkey D. Luffy how would you like a crash course in how to rape your girlfriend?" Buggy asked with a smirk "HOW 'BOUT NOT!" yelled Luffy "Oh but you will whether you like it or not!" Buggy said as pulled out a body control device and shot it at Luffy "Ruby! Ruby Run!" yelled Luffy._

_End Flashback_

Shanks was now trying to break the bearer blocking him from Luffy and his daughter Shanks could tell Luffy was scared by what he was doing to Ruby andShanks was going to kick Buggy's big nosed ass for this!

Six hours later...

Shanks still couldn't get trough the barrier he heard Luffy apologize for the ten thousandth time to Ruby "Ruby-san sweetheart I'm Sorry I'm so sorry!"Luffy said with anguish in every part of his voice "It's alright Luffy it's okay you have no control over what your doing."said Ruby in a gentle voice. "No! Ruby this is not okay we shouldn't be doing this!" "Luffy it's going to be okay we'll live." "But what if you get preg-" Ruby put her finger over Luffy's mouth so that he could not finish his sentence "What would you do if that were to happen to me Luffy?"Ruby asked "I would stay by your side and never leave it and help you every step of the way." came Luffy's answer "Good answer."Ruby said with a smile that melted Luffy's heart.  
'Luffy! Ruby! Don't worry I'll save you!'Shanks thought.

* * *

whew a whole page I'm exhausted so any way you know the drill review plz and tell me if I should coninue this See Ya! 

LuffyxRuby


	2. Was it a Nightmare?

The Next Day...

Luffy woke up in a bed then he closed his eyes "Please tell me it was a nightmare"he said "Sorry Luffy it was real."Luffy opened opened his

eyes and sat up and saw Shanks sitting at his desk with his feet resting on it "Shanks I didn't-" Luffy was cut off by Shanks "Buggy forced you

to do that to Ruby, when we finally got through the barrier you both were unconscious so we laid both of you down on my bed and I stayed

here until you two woke up, Ruby woke up a few hours ago Charlie took her to the infirmary to see what damage Buggy made you do to her

that Bastard I'll kill him the next time i see him, any way about the question you asked me-"now Luffy cut Shanks off "Don't answer it i don't

deserve it... or her..."Luffy stared at his feet beneath the covers Shanks growled "And what if my daughters Pregnant huh? Are you going to

abandon her because you think you don't deserve her? I heard every thing you said to her last night and I saw that look in your eyes Luffy

you are madly in love with her I can tell and don't you dare start thinking it was your fault. It was not your fault Luffy it was Buggy's ." The

door opened and in walked Ruby she walked clumsily looked at her father and smiled weakly at him then she looked at Luffy and ran to him

and then fell on him making him lose his balance slightly "Oh Luffy-san you're awake thank goodness Charlie said Buggy's machine thingy

might of sent you into a comma!"she said and then gave him a deep passionate kiss Luffy moaned into the kiss enjoying every second of it

this kiss also brought him back to his senses when they stopped Ruby closed her eyes and laid her head on Luffy's shoulder "I'm never never

going to leave you Ruby-san"Luffy said holding her close to him "Yeah well you better not because then Daddy and Me would have to kill you!"

Ruby said as she gave him a look and then all three of them started to laugh at that which they all knew they needed "Hey Luffy sense you

have obviously have changed your mind the answer to the question you asked me yesterday is a yes."Shanks said with a big grin which only

got bigger when Luffy's face lit up and his famous smile once again appeared on Luffy's face "I'm gonna go on deck know and tell your crew

what is going on okay see ya two later!" and with another smile Shanks left the couple alone."What kind of question did you ask

Daddy?"Ruby asked Luffy smirked "I'll tell ya Later."he said before he kissed her forehead "For now let's get some more sleep."he said as he

held her while gently leaning back to rest his head on his pillow the couple then fell asleep in each others arms.

Three Months Later...

Ruby had started getting sick in the mornings when they went to Chopper they found out Ruby was pregnant and Luffy was emotionally

confused he was angry at Buggy for what he had done to Ruby and him self and torn between happiness, fear, and excitement for the coming

of his first child with Ruby but one thing Luffy did know was he had to propose to Ruby so She would know that he was going to be by her

side forever so he Planned on taking her out to dinner at the next island which was only a few hours away. "Ruby-san,"he called "Yes Luffy-

san," she said once he found her "Would you like to go to dinner with me when we reach land?"he asked "Sure Luffy-san"She said as she

wrapped her arms around him Luffy did the same as he held her close and rested his head on top of hers "How are you feeling?" he asked

"My stomachs a little upset but Chopper and Charlie said if it doesn't clear up by noon I should not eat too much"she said Luffy gave her some

small kisses on her fore head "Well regardless you and I are going to have a nice night together"he said "Luffy-san would you come take a

nap with me please?" Ruby asked "Sure Sweetheart." Luffy answered "Hey you two!" Shanks said as he came up to them in the hallway to

Luffy's quarters "Hi Shanks we were just going to take a nap until our dinner date"Luffy said with a grin as he pulled Ruby close to him and

gave Shanks a wink that went unnoticed by Ruby "Oh Well then you to ave fun tonight" Shanks said with a chuckle and passed them "Daddy

seems Happy today"Ruby said "Yep now let's get to bed" Luffy said (frankly they were lucky didn't witness the sight of Shanks doing a weird

dance on the deck of the Thousand Sunny when he got there)

At Dinner...... (*****5 star restarant people!)

"Here are your meals"said the waiter "Thank you" Luffy and Ruby said at the same time "Um Sir, could you bring me some Chocolate syrup

please?"Ruby asked the waiter looked at Ruby like she had twelve heads "Yes my Lady" he said " Chocolate syrup for chicken?"Luffy asked

"Luffy-san it's called pregnant people have weird food cravings" "Your Pregnant?" asked an older woman in a booth across from them "Yes, I

am" Ruby said "Do you have a husband?"the lady asked "No I do not, But I have a-"Ruby's sentence was then rudely cut short "Your a slut

you should be kicked out of this fine establishment right now!" the woman yelled so every one could hear every one stopped what they were

doing and stared at Ruby who had started to cry, Luffy was MAD now "HOW DARE YOU! YOU MADAM ARE A BITCH FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY

GIRLFRIEND WAS RAPED HOW DARE YOU YOU IMMEDIATELY THINK THAT BECAUSE SHE DOES NOT HAVE A HUSBAND THAT SHE IS A SLUT IF

ANYONE IN THIS ROOM IS SHAMING THIS RESTAURANT IT WOULD BE YOU! Come on Ruby-san let's go pay for our meal and go somewhere that

you won't be harassed" Luffy said the last part sweetly they left the restaurant with there meals on the house and in to go boxes in a bag.

Luffy held on to her tightly "You are not a slut Ruby"he said as he kissed her face "I-I-I K-know B-but S-she was glaring at me all through

dinner."Ruby said Through her tears Luffy set the food on the ground and held her close "Would you like me to ask you a question to change

the subject?"he asked "I believe you just did!"she answered and they both laughed at this "But yes I would like you to change the subject

Luffy-san" Luffy took a deep breath then let it out and then got down on one knee "Ruby-san would you be my Pirate Queen?"Ruby gasped at

the beautiful ring before her It had a good size ruby on it cut in the shape of a heart with white diamonds encircling it "Luffy-san..."she said

breathless as she got down on both knees and grabbed Luffy's head and lifted it upwards "Ohh Yes,yes, yes, YES!" She said as she kissed

him in between her 'Yes's Luffy put the ring on her finger it fit "So when do you want the wedding soon or sometime after our first child gets

here?"Luffy asked "After the baby gets here."Ruby said as she kissed him.

**_

* * *

_**

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of HAKC Review PLZ


End file.
